Más ca-Loud-veras
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Nada como honrar el día de muertos. ¿Una calaverita? Ok, tomen asiento (linchamientos, porfa en las reviews y PM).
1. Los autores

**Disclaimer** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 _ **Más ca-Loud-veras**_

 _ **Los autores**_

Como el año anterior, el foro se llenó a reventar. Lo mismo da entre autores que personajes y staff, todos venían con la clara intención de reír a costa de la gente a la que van a sentenciar. Y este año, gran paradoja, el estelar no llegó a tiempo. ¿Quién es el respaldo? Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Tras ella, y en el escenario, nada menos que los autores mexicanos que, dicho en su peculiar forma de hablar, se pasaron de lanza con los Loud de alguna forma. Nada menos que cuatro de los más infames autores del fandom en español, más cuatro que ni culpa tienen.

 _Con los Loud, bajo el infame pórtico,_

 _La Huesuda se relame de cruel gusto_

 _porque a muchos se les hace chico_

 _que estos mequetrefes se pasen de gasto._

 _._

 _A Nagera lo encontró comiendo sabroso_

 _La Huesuda, con gran pompa y gesto._

 _Por Leni quiso tomar afán forzoso_

 _¡y en el horno lo asaron por incesto!_

 _._

 _"¡Ni que fuera para tanto!", chilló el bolsón,_

 _mas terminó bien cocido el rechoncho._

 _Por eso y andar de un búnker en plan gorrón_

 _al Infierno fue a dar, el muy chancho._

 _._

 _Cerveceando, así encontró al Transgresor,_

 _En una mano fic mafioso, en la otra caguamón._

 _"Deja que el rusito te haga su opresor,_

 _¡Deja de libar de semejante botella, mamón!"_

 _._

 _"Que me eche mi última lata", pide el autor_

 _"Deja que me beba una por Lynn y la galleta"_

 _mas La Huesuda se fletó en camión al bebedor._

 _En vida repartidor y escritor, muerto con botellita._

 _._

 _A Sam, infame gordo baquetón y coyón,_

 _en su búnker Lori lo golpeó hasta machacarlo._

 _No solo lo hizo pretzel humano, al muy rajón,_

 _sino que hasta sus "zapatos" le hizo olerlo_

 _._

 _Ni mermelada ni frijoles para el tarado,_

 _pues La Huesuda lo tomó por simple tonto._

 _De gatos y perros amante, el muy ser dotado,_

 _en el Infierno le tocó hacerle al turulato._

 _._

 _Por jugarle al Cyborg con Lincoln en verdad,_

 _A Reila La Huesuda no se la perdonó._

 _Por la increíble razón de una disputa y terquedad,_

 _Tamaulipas como humana coladera la dejó._

 _._

 _Ni reclamó la niña su suplicio,_

 _De su anfitriona el dulce regocijo._

 _"Aquí te me quedas con tu martirio_

 _Hasta que alguien te diga "hazme un hijo"._

 _._

 _Devoto fiel a sus colores y lectores,_

 _a Ficlover lo encontró en el estadio_

 _Ni un pelito le tocó por pena de seguidores_

 _pues para luego se cayó por el graderío._

 _._

 _De mazacuatas lo festoneó al portero,_

 _de balones y hermanas lo celebró._

 _Mas no por ello el potosino no es hulero,_

 _Sino simple mortal a quien la crisma quebró._

 _._

 _Ni tantito tocó a SonickDC, La Huesuda._

 _De mapaches rodeada, su reina perdió todo camino_

 _Por llorar al caído en Toronto, la muy despistada,_

 _A su mapachosa vida le llegó su vil término._

 _._

 _Babeantes sus seguidores rabiosos,_

 _La Huesuda la dejó estar con los suyos._

 _"Que se pudra entre tantos amigos peludos,_

 _que se pasan de listos los animalejos"._

 _._

 _De agujeros a Octaware encontró lleno,_

 _La Huesuda de mítico y negro ropaje_

 _Que de tanto tiro al cielo pleno_

 _Se jodió y le arregló augusto traje._

 _._

 _De Lori las telas, de Leni la costura_

 _"Gracias, Huesuda", dijo el chaval_

 _"Mejores gustos no podías tener"_

 _Derechito al panteón, con agua mineral_

 _Ambos departieron sin nada por temer_

 _._

 _Por simple formalidad, a Slash visitó,_

 _Absenta La Huesuda, para él una taza de infusión._

 _Mas la pérfida invitada al tipo envenenó_

 _con el brebaje, bebido con gran compulsión._

 _._

 _"¿Enviaste a Lucy esos sueños, carcamán?_

 _Más te vale que de ellos la despojes_

 _Que por creerte de King un nuevo Adán_

 _A los Loud los dejaste sin espolones"._

 _._

 _¡Abran cancha en el Infierno de los locos!_

 _Que los escritorcetes del mundo se fueron._

 _Que con los Loud se quiebren los cocos,_

 _¡Porque a los autores ya se los robaron!_

~o~

 **Y sigue la mata dando, gente.**

 **Que conste, llevo preparado esto desde Septiembre. Y no será una, sino tres citas contando esta. Todas en jornada no-tan-maratónica.**

~o~

-Solo cobré algunos favores -reprocha Ronnie Anne, satisfecha por haber ajustado cuentas con unos y otros.

-¿Tenían que dejarme con la gasera de Royal Woods? -pregunta Sam, asqueado por tener que soportar gases, los propios y los de Lori, antes de caer fulminado.

-Viejo, eso te pasó por tres cosas -apunta Ficlover-. Por pendejo, por pendejo y... ¡¿Me estás oyendo, inútil?!

Viendo al capitalino de lentes convulsionado por su suplicio, nadie hizo nada.

-¿Alguien quiere comida china? -ofrece Reila.

-Ya estoy hasta el gorro de comida china -se quejó J0nas Nagera, hambriento-. Mejor quiero unos tamales.

-Voto por unos tacos -sugirió Sonick, tomando su gorra de invierno con forma de mapache.

-Nah, todo es pan con lo mismo -se quejó Trans, antes de sacar de una mochila una lata de León.

Sin reparar en el caído, todos le pasaron encima.

~o~

 ** _See you in the next fiction_**

 ** _Sam the Stormbringer_**


	2. Los dibujantes

**Disclaimer** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 _ **Más ca-Loud-veras**_

 _ **Los dibujantes**_

Como si nada hubiera pasado, la velada siguió su curso.

Los afectados, ya repuestos del infame trato recibido, se repantigaron en las butacas del lugar, aunque marcando buena distancia de Sam y Reila. Uno por apestoso, la otra por simple precaución y su manía con los cyborgs.

-Ya era hora -saludó Ronnie Anne a su hermano, bastante feliz por lo que aprecia-. ¿Otra vez Lori?

-Si -dijo sonriente Bobby, limpiando de su cara el labial.

-¿El asiento trasero del auto?

-Si.

-¿Sabías que allí te concibió mamá? -bromeó la niña, sabedora de que allí fue concebida ella.

-¡Nie-nie! -reprochó el adolescente, sonrojado y con la impresión de que va a tener pesadillas.

-Cómo sea, sales en dos.

~o~

En las butacas, ya rebosan de gente al pleno de la capacidad. Algunos de los asistentes, cansados de este primer intermedio, habían regresado de la dulcería o de fumarse un cigarrillo, aunque otros, como cierto trotamundos multiversal, se colaron un tequila que solo Dios y los gremlins sabían...

-Oye, ¿querés que te meta la cabeza en el ort*? -reta Rob, el más que conocido trotamundos dimensional, antes de levantarse del su asiento- Tu cacareo me rompe las guildas.

 _¿Quieres que te saque a patadas?_

-Rob soy shooo, pibe. Rob el...

 _No me interesa que... carajo. Terminó el intermedio. ¿Dorilocos?_

-Mi doritos sin las mamadas que le ponés, por favor -pidió el zoquete multiversal-. ¿E intermedio de qué carajos, gordito pero sabroso?

 _Intermedio de unas calaveras literarias. Y sin insinuaciones, cabronazo._

-La conch* de la madre, no sé qué sean esas.

 _Poemas cómicos de día de muertos._

-Ah, vale. No sé ni carajo de poesías, ¿pero seguro tenés mis doritos sin cochinada

 _¿Crees que no estoy seguro?_

-Como que vos andás babeandote por Lori y por la Becky, pervertido...

 _Ok... ¡bombas fuera!_

De la nada (más bien del techo, cosa del autor), se desató sobre Rob, no una lluvia ni una tempestad, sino un monzón de doritos que, inexplicablemente, se concentró solo en donde el máximo representante de la idiotez y el absurdo se hallaba sentado. Del montón resultante, solo salió una mano que hizo un gesto de aprobación.

En el escenario, Bobby (ya repuesto de su polvo con Lori) empieza a leer... bajo la mirada de su novia y su posible futura familia política.

 _La Muerte se halló en la carretera_

 _"¡Pobre del infeliz dibujante que agarre!_

 _Porque si no me retrata como yo mereciera_

 _Segurito que en la cena sy carne desgarre"._

 _._

 _En la esquina, ¡pobre de JaviSuzumiya!_

 _"Móndrigo, ¡así te quería encontrar, cerdo!"_

 _Con sus bocetos de Linc y Sam, el muy canalla_

 _Se ganó la rabia de Luna por pasado de lerdo._

 _._

 _"Vaya que eres lento para evitarme"_

 _Le dijo la infeliz Parca, con ceño fruncido._

 _"A ti y a otros busco para un retrato hacerme"_

 _Y uno a su cuenta sumó, de corazón henchido._

 _._

 _Arokham y sus escritos inconclusos, de ella hastío,_

 _Mas no por ello La Muerte su ojo no despega_

 _"Mira que se acerca el verano, el estío,_

 _Que por un buen retrato doy buena paga"_

 _._

 _"Ni por todo el pago de oro mi peso_

 _Te quedas mis trabajos", retoel peruano._

 _Ahora, por necio, ahora yace occiso_

 _El dibujante que más se pasa de andino._

 _._

 _Con Lola, a Julex lo encontró felíz._

 _De soberbio gallito vestido el buen parcero,_

 _A tan infamo pollita besitos en la nariz_

 _Antes de acabar en el horno cenicero._

 _._

 _"Que me valga", se burló la ingrata._

 _"Ahora sí o sí me retratas, amante de pasarela_

 _Que tu amada princesa, menuda niñata,_

 _Desplumada te anda dejando la cola"_

 _._

 _Brincos diera Pepe May de gozo,_

 _Mas la Huesuda igual se lo llevó_

 _Con alegría a su más hondo calabozo_

 _Porque Maggie y Luan valen lo que elevó._

 _._

 _"A inmortalizar mi gran vanidad,_

 _Pepillo, pues mi palabra es mandato"_

 _No le importó la promesa de majestad_

 _Pues al panteón fue sin un buen trato._

 _._

 _A Dext-Belt se lo llevó la infame,_

 _Cazando al colombiano dibujante_

 _Con tanta suerte que tuvo el mal mame_

 _Que del infierno lo hizo viandante._

 _._

 _"¡Un retrato es lo que pido, mortal!"_

 _Exige la Huesuda, mas protesta el enlatado._

 _"Que me lleve el carajo, occiso animal"_

 _Maldijo el dibujante antes de ser enjaulado._

 _._

 _Ufana majestad, buscó_

 _¿Y qué tuvo en pago de los dibujantes?_

 _¡Desdicha, ardillas y mofa fue lo que halló!_

 _Y todo por robarse tan creativas mentes_

 _._

~o~

 **Espero que los dibujantes no me bombardeen por esto. Lo dije una vez y lo sostengo. El mexicano es un pueblo perverso en esta temporada. Un gracioso recordatorio de que somos mortales, aunque...**

 **Agradezco a _EltioRob95_ por las facilidades brindadas para emplear a su OC más conocido.**

 **Como siempre...**

 _ **Ficlover93**_ **, no hay de qué. Y lo que falta.**

 **Transgresor 3003, gracias por la tinta. Sip, asì yo cada que tengo oportunidad.**

 **eltioRob95, ojalà que Rob no se indigeste con tanto dorito... saludos hasta "Argentiguay y la provinvia rebelde".**

 **Lector-Z, gracias. Hay más, y hoy los dibujantes no se salvan.**

 _ **The show must go on**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_

~o~

-¿Una ayudita por aquí? -pide Rob, medio feliz por estar sepultado en kilos y kilos de doritos, medio molesto por el monzón y la rapiña que muchos autores y personajes hacen de su droga totalmente legal.


	3. El grupo de perdedores

**Disclaimer** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 _ **Más ca-Loud-veras**_

 ** _El grupo de perdedores_**

Tras bastidores, Ronnie Anne se vio forzada a revisar laúltima ronda de calaveras. Con los autores mexicanos del fandom recibiendo lo que merecen y los dibujantes sacándose la espina de la mejor forma que conocen (cargándose carrilla unos a otros por la idea de cierto gordo, antes de vaciarle sus estuches encima), solo quedaba un pequeño grupo por el que todos esperaban.

-¡No saldremos al escenario!

Buscó con la mirada el origen de las protestas y el único impedimento para que la función termine. Desde luego, reconoció la voz de Rusty.

El larguirucho cobrizo no luce conforme. Tras él, Clyde, Liam, Stella, Jordan y Lincoln no lucen mejor. Por razones que ella no comprende, Rusty se adelantó, inconforme.

-¿Y lo que quieren es que...? -inquiere Ronnie Anne, arqueando una ceja.

-No es lo que nos prometió el sindicato -habló el autoimpuesto representante-. Sabemos bien qué fue lo que le pasó a Lincoln y a sus hermanas, y no queremos que nos pase eso.

Lincoln, inconforme, asintió.

-¿Al menos saben que es lo que pasa si se oponen? -preguntó desafiante Ronnie Anne.

-No nos interesa -habló Jordan, sosteniendo su contrato de la tercera temporada de la serie-. No voy a...

-Cálmate -contuvo Liam, teniendo una sana preocupación por sus pantalones.

-Seguros, pueden oponerse -reviró la latina-. Igual, quien leerá es... Lo...

Prolongando un poco "Lo", obtuvo el efecto deseado.

-Lo-lo-lo... ¿Lori?

Sin un pensamiento claro, o más bien con lo que es su "reinicio descontrolado", Clyde sufrió su clásica hemorragia nasal. El resultado no pudo ser más grotesco, pues Stella jamás había visto al chico de color sufrir una reacción semejante. La sangre del chico terminó por bañar al grupo, cosa que causó espanto en Jordan.

-...la.

No pudiendo ocultar una carcajada, vio como el resto del grupo tundió a golpes a Rusty, volando incluso una lata de atún que le sobró a Zach de su almuerzo en la escuela, dejando sola a Ronnie Anne recibiendo a Lola.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Lola.

-Dales diez minutos para salir -respondió Ronnie Anne, satisfecha de ver semejante circo.

-Serán quince por Clyde -al decir esto, la rubiecita se mordió los labios-. ¿Puede leer alguien más?

-¿Cómo quién se te ocurre?

-Se bien quién lo va a leer -contesta Lola, maliciosa mirando al escenario cómo alguien nada en doritos, literalmente.

~o~

Para sorpresa de todos _ajá, cómo no_ , fue Rob quien salió a escena, vestido y maquillada como una Catrín de los grabados de José Guadalupe Posada.

-¿Qué hago? -preguntó nervioso el turboidiota.

-¡Sólo lee el poema! -gritó Zach tras bastidores apretando los dientes.

-Si, si, lo que digas, comeatunes.

Sin más opciones, Rob empezó a leer.

 _¡Pobre de la miserable Parca en su día!_

 _Necesitada está de pobres tontos_

 _Para llenar su vida de algarabía_

 _Sin arriesgarse de creer cuentos._

 _._

 _Empezó con Rusty en el cementerio._

 _El estirado quiso impresionar damas_

 _Mas la Parca no se guardó el comentario._

 _De mandar a galán de quinta a las ramas._

 _._

 _"¡Alégrense, nenas! Spokes no molestará._

 _A sus bellas caras y perlados ojos_

 _Logré privar la molestia que saltará_

 _De mis cara al tenerlo entre ajos"._

 _._

 _Dos en uno, arrastró a Liam y Jordan._

 _De lodo llena la popular piscina_

 _Para ser donde Virginia y su prole revuelcan_

 _Con singular alegría antes de ser cecina._

 _._

 _"Aquí hiede a gentil chiquero",_

 _Se quejó su malandra captora._

 _"A los dos agua y jabón el reguero_

 _Que al fin mi pobre nariz implora"._

 _._

 _Clyncoln McLoud, el dueto infame_

 _Como crema y fino chocolate_

 _A esos dos chicos ni quién los ame_

 _Si no es para gritar "ven y sálvate"._

 _._

 _Los calzones ambos llenan de orín_

 _Apenas a la Parca ven guadaña en mano._

 _Un ataque de asma al chocolatín_

 _Y mortal diarrea al mejor hermano._

 _._

 _Hasta el gorro la despensa de latas,_

 _Sepultado en ellas a Zach encontró._

 _Al pobre enano asqueó ver de ellas tantas_

 _Que una avalancha al tonto arrastró._

 _._

 _Le dio lástima llevarlo todo golpeado,_

 _Mas una petición tuvo que conceder._

 _"Déjame golpearlo por haberme quemado_

 _Las puntas", pidió Kat, con el cabello arder._

 _._

 _Última en llegar, última en encontrar._

 _Stella suplicó a la Parca por su vida._

 _Mas ella sus ruegos no supo escuchar_

 _Y en su carruaje la dejó sometida._

 _._

 _Aterrada se encontró, la pobrecita_

 _De ver a sus amigos en pobre condición._

 _Con sus nombres halló cada calaverita_

 _Antes de que el tecolote de su canción._

 _._

 _Con la bola de tontos, se armó la fiesta._

 _"Videojuegos y pizza para todos", invitó_

 _La Parca en su morada sombría y augusta..._

 _¡Mientras a sus padres jamás avisó!_

~o~

 **Bueno, ahí tienen gente. La ronda final. ¿Esperaban que alguien sufriera dos veces?**

 **Como sea, disfruten las fiestas. Tengan por seguro que yo lo haré. Espero nos leamos en otra ocasión. Y reitero mi agradecimiento a _eltioRob95_ por dejarme usar a su OC... y les agradezco haberme acompañado este Día de Muertos.**

 **Respondiendo...**

 ** _j0nas Nagera_ , me sorprende verte activo... en serio. Si me sorprende. El honor es tuyo por dar material *mira la vacìa despensa de su recién desocupado búnker*, pero... hubiera quemado a algunos autores extranjeros. Meh, tal vez el año que entra.**

 ** _eltioRob95_ , no hay de qué, que a decir verdad, ya lo dije. Gracias por las facilidades. Y en serio... me fue difìcil tomarme esa licencia a la Winnie Pooh al hacerle hablas con tu servidor.**

 _ **And the curtains was down.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_

~o~

Tras bastidores, cierto gordo tuvo que inclinarse frente a Lola y Rob. Como cierta historia fue del desagrado de ella y sus hermanas, el castigo que le impuso la ninita fue servirle en TODO lo que le plazca.

Tras Sam, el autor mequetrefe, se hallan los afectados. Entre ramas, suciedad de todo tipo, golpeados, rasguñados y amoratados, los siete niños se hallan ansiosos de saber qué le espera al gordo.

-¿Quién quiere ir primero? -preguntó Lola mientras tira de una correa como si llevara a un poodle.

-¡Que arregle mi bicicleta! -exigió Rusty, sacándose una rama del trasero.

-¡Que limpie mi piscina! -secundó Jordan, compartiendo peste con Liam.

-Tengo una idea mejor -sonrió maquiavélico Clyde, cambiado de ropa.

-Pues que no sea nada que nos cargue la yeta, Nito con miopía -avanza el pedazo de imbécil y viajero multidimensional-,que me tengo un negocito pendiente con algunas amigas de Leni.

~o~

-Yo y mis grandes ideas -se queja Sam, mientras limpia la piscina de Jordan con un pincel ridículamente pequeño. Pelo de camello del número 000. Sì, el tamaño existe.

-Te falta aquí -señaló Lincoln, antes de ver que Liam y Zach le prepararon una carretilla a tope, y a partes iguales, de atún enlatado y popó de aves de corral.

Sin dudarlo, entre los siete empujaron del pequeño vehículo de carga y éste cayó... en dirección al robusto escritorcete.

-¡No mamen, cabritos! -se oyó gritar al moreno.

Si, literalmente tendrá un día de mierda. Mientras, se ve a cierto OC rondando la piscina mientras come doritos.

-¿Terminaste con la yeta que te cargás, vos?

 _Sep. Ya terminé._

~o~

 ** _Felíz día de Muertos._**


End file.
